Monster High: Anothe Monstergration?
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Headmistress Bloodgood decides yet again to Monstergrate Monster High. What's in store for the ghouls
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High: Another Monstergration?**

Hey people this is my second fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. I don't own monster high or their characters. Just the plot of this story and my Oc's. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism appreciated.

**Chapter 1: Announcement**

Clawdeen and Draculaura laughed as they listened to Johnny and Operetta's Jam session.

"Seems like they're getting along." Clawdeen commented.

"Ah...love." Swooned Draculaura.

"Hey Ghouls."

The BGF's turned around and greeted Frankie.

"What's up?" Frankie asked.

"Just listening to the development of a beautiful romance." Draculaura swooned again.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "Come on ghouls." She said. "We better get to fear practice before Queen Cleo gets her bandages in a bunch."

The ghouls traveled down the hallway and walked into the gym to find Cleo having another power-trip with Gory. Ever since the vampire joined the team, she and Cleo have been fighting for dominance.

* * *

"It's not my fault." Cleo complained. "She's just so arrogant, obnoxious, full-of-it, power hungry, spoiled-little-bat, drive me crazy. She's just so...so-"

"You?" Clawdeen completed causing everyone at the table to laugh. The ghouls were enjoying their lunch while watching Cleo's face turn red.

"She is not me." Cleo stated. "No one could ever be ME."

Just then Gory walked by with her vampire boyfriend in tow giving Cleo a look. (I will leave what kind of look to your imagination.)

"Ugh."

Clawdeen laughed.

"And what are you laughing at?!" Cleo demanded.

"The fact that your so fanged up in what Gory's doing, you don't realize you have one of the coolest guy's in school as your boyfriend." Clawdeen stated.

"Clawdeen's right Cleo." Frankie agreed. "You are the captain of the fear squad, the most admired ghouls in school, you have good grades, your loaded, and you have the best clothes. What does Gory have that you don't that's making you like this?"

"Like what?" Cleo demanded.

"Like the evil step-sister's from that normy fairy-tale." Draculaura answered. "What was its name...ah yes! Cinderella."

"Are you saying that I, Cleo de Nile, am jealous?"

"Yup." Howleen answered. As usual she was sitting in between her Big sis and her best friend Twla.

"What we want to know is why?" Frankie stated.

"Yes, why do you care what this ogiltiga flicka thinks about you." Abbey asked.

Cleo stared at the Ghouls. "I'm not jeaolous." She stated simply making the ghouls groan in response.

Just then the intercom came on.

_**'Attention students. This is your principal speaking. I would like you all to meet in the Clawditorium for an important announcemnt.'**_

As soon as the announcement with off everyone got up and headed to the clawditorium.

"What do you think Bloodgood wants to tell us?" Draculaura inquired.

"No clue." Frankie answered.

* * *

The students found their seats and watched as their headmistress rode on the stage taking the podium.

"Good afternoon students. I have gathered you all here today to discuss a new change in monster high. The Monstergration of Monster High, Belfrey Prep, and Crescent Moon High went splendidly. So splendidly the the Board of Deducation has decided to do it again!"

The Clawditorium was filled with gasps and talks of curiosity.

Bloodgood cleared he throat. "This year we will be combining with Seastar Fresh water

Academy, Salt-lake High School, Fangston prep, Lunar Valley Highschool, Enchantrix Prep for Witches and Wizards, Wonder- Sand High school, Olympus Academy, Heartmond Prep for Succubi, and Milson High School!"

"What?!" Frankie exclaimed. "Isn't Milson High a normy school?!"

"More Vampires and Werewolves?" Clawdeen, Howleen, and Draculaura said in unison.

"Greeks?" Duce stated.

"More Mummies?" Toralei muttered.

"Well this isn't going to go wrong." Heath stated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love Monster High!

Disclaimer: Don't own NADA! Just the plot and my Oc's

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome committee

Clawdeen sighed as she watched Frankie gather up supplies for the Welcome party they were going to throw in the new students honor. Once again Headmistress chose the fear squad as the welcome committee. Frankie had come up with the idea for a party insisting that the method technically did work last time. They were now in the gym.

"OH MY RA!" Cleo exclaimed taking a look at the suggestions for the party's theme.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"What's wrong?!" Cleo exclaimed once again. "Frankie, dear, have you forgotten what TYPE of students are enrolling in three days?"

"No." Frankie replied.

"Name them for me." Cleo stated.

"Mummies." Frankie started.

"Yes," Cleo stated. "Mummies. Who used to be Queens, Pharaoh's, princesses..."

"What Cleo is trying to say is that most of the students coming here are 'HM' " Draculaura stated.

"HM?" Frankie asked.

"High-breed Maintenance." Clawdeen answered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, They're right mate." Lagoona stated from the bleachers. "Most of the monsters comin' in are very territorial."

"Especially Werewolves." Clawdeen added. "Member' what happened last time?"

Frankie nodded. She didn't have to be reminded. "So what do you suggest?" She asked.

The ghouls stared at her.

"I don't mean to get in your business-" Gory started.

"Then don't." Cleo hissed.

"Hey, i'm part of this team too!" Gory stated walking up to Cleo.

"I got it!" Yelled Draculaura.

"What is it?" Frankie inquired.

"A boy's choice dance!" Draculaura exclaimed laughing at her friends faces. "Think about it. There is two universal things every ghoul has in common. BOY'S and DATING! There's no way there can be any conflict if all the ghouls and guys are worried over who they're going to ask to the dance!"

"That's... actually a good idea." Cleo stated.

"So all agreed on a Boy's choice dance?" Frankie asked.

The Ghouls nodded there heads.

"Okay then, let's get started!" Frankie exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay ghouls." Frankie stated handing each of the ghouls a box full of hearts. The Hearts were meant to be tickets that the guys could buy and give the other half to the girl they want to take. "Let's take this to Headmistress' office for safe-keeping."

"Got it." Clawdeen stated.

"Draculaura, go the posters done?" Frankie asked.

"Yup, they're already on each hall of Monster High." Draculaura stated proudly.

"Good." Frankie stated. "How's the concert hall lookin' Operetta?"

"Better than my grandma's sweet apple pie!" Operetta exclaimed.

"Cool." Frankie replied. "Clawdeen, how goes the music?"

I got Jackson to book Holt." Clawdeen stated.

"Great!" Frankie exclaimed. "Now all that's left is for the new students to arrive here tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

MonsterHighAdams If your talking about Johnny Spirit or Spectra than yes.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome New Monsters!

The fear squad stood on the steps of Monster High waiting for the new arrivals. Cleo was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

"What's with her?" Clawdeen asked earning a sigh from Deuce who was a representative for the skating team.

"She's so stressed because her twin sister happens to be part of the new transfer students.

"Fang on a minute, did you just say twin?" Frankie asked.

Deuce nodded.

"Great, another Cleo...that's all we need." Clawdeen muttered.

"She is nothing like me and vice versa!" Cleo hissed.

"Jeez." Clawd muttered. He was there as a representative for the casket ball team.

"Like I said, she's stressed." Deuce stated. "Keket is nothing like Cleo. She's worse than Toralei."

"Hmm..." Frankie replied.

"Their coming!" Draculaura shouted.

The ghouls turned their attention towards the carriages carried by servants that stopped in front of the school. Frankie watched in awe as she watched the other mummies get out of their respected carriages.

"Look!" Draculaura shouted again pointing at something. Frankie followed her finger to a mummy that looked like...

"Kissa!" The mummy shouted running up giving Cleo a bear hug.

"Keket." Cleo stated not so kindly pushing her twin off her.

Frankie took a look at Keket.

( Keket is wearing this: hearts/set?id=116840341 all will make sense later.)

Frankie just couldn't see why Cleo detested Keket so much. Nefera she could understand. But Keket? Not at all. Just then Frankie heard Clawdeen and her siblings sniffing the air. Howleen let out a low growl.

"Werewolves." Clawd stated.

Just as quick as it was said, howls were heard and suddenly a bunch a Werewolves appeard.

"Incoming." Draculaura stated pointing her finger to the incoming black and red limos. The vehicles parked and out stepped the new Vampire students. Just as quick as the Vampires appeared, two separate groups of blue, green, white, pink, and yellow skinned Monsters came walking up. Frankie looked at Lagoona and Gil for confirmation who nodded their heads. They were representing the swimming team.

"I do believe all that's left are the Normy students." Operetta stated. She, along with Johnny and Jackson were representing the Music club. Just as soon a the Opera diva said it, five long yellow buses flooded the driveway releasing the normy students. After that golden limos came to drop off the kids from Olympus.

"I do believe that's your cue." Abbey stated.

"Oh."Frankie said winking at the rest of the fear squad.

Cleo wiggled out of her twin's embrace. "Okay team, on three." She commanded.

1

2

3!

Suddenly fireworks went off and all the Fearleaders the back flips high in the air to come down to form a massive pyramid.

"Welcome to Monster High!" Cleo screamed from the top jumping down. "Now we have a few rules. This school stands for equality and friendship, so any fighting between any of you will result in three months detention. The Queen Monster watched as the students glared at one another.

"On a funner note." Frankie stated. "You are all invited to participate in our boys choice dance! As the name states the guys will be asking you out!"

"thats right." Draculaura replied. "Tickets go on sell tomorrow, so we hope you will participate."

"Now that introductions are Finally over.." Clawdeen stated with relief earning a glare from the others. "What?" she asked earning an eye-roll from the ghouls.

"Okay, we have representatives from the many clubs at Monster High." Frankie said referring to the people behind her. "You can talk to them about the sports and activities they do. Well we take are leave for today. Welcome to monster High. Go to the main office which Draculaura will show you the way to, to get your schedules-"

"UGH! GET OFF~ OF~ ME!" Cleo suddenly yelled trying to pry her sister off of her.

"But, Kissa Iwuv wu!" Keket shouted earning a laugh from Frankie and the ghouls.

"I think I found the reason Cleo hates her sister." Frankie stated.

Deuce sighed pulling the two mummies apart earning a quick hug from Cleo before she ran away with Keket on her heels.

* * *

Marco looked at the structure of his new school. It was very different from Fangston.

"Um...dude." someone stated.

Marco looked up to see a Werewolf wearing a Monster High Casket Ball jersey.

"Everyone has already left." The wolf stated.

"Oh." Marco stated with contempt.

"Look dude, I don't want no trouble." The wolf stated extending his hand. "I'm Clawd."

"Marco." Marco stated taking the wolf's hand earning a smile from the hairy guy.

"CLAWD!" a female voice yelled.

Both monsters turned towards the voice to see a pink skinned vampire.

Marco thought she was the most beautiful person he ever saw.

"Hey Draculaura!" Clawd shouted.

"You know her?" Marco asked.

"Yeah." Clawd answered before he was absorbed in a tender hug with the little vampire.

"Your friends?" Marco asked astonished earning a giggle from said Draculaura.

"Yes, silly." The girl responded. "All types of monsters are friends here."

Marco stared at the two with his mouth agape. Monster High really was all that the board of deaducation praised it to be.

"Come on, Clawd." Draculaura said. "Clawdeen needs your help. Some of the Werewolves are being a bit..."

"Territorial?" Clawd asked earning a nod from Draculaura. "Fine I got ya." he said following Draculaura into the school. "See ya Marco!"

"Nice meeting you!" Draculaura called back.

"Yeah." Marco replied with a smirk. " nice to meet you too."

* * *

"OhmygodDeuceitsbeensolongsinceIhaveseenyou,youhavegrownsomuch!" Keket squealed hugging Deuce. Cleo was away in the little Ghoul's room. Deuce harshly pushed her away.

"What your game Keket?" Deuce asked harshly.

"What do you mean?" Keket asked.

"I know the real you Keket. Drop the act." Deuce demanded earning an evil smirk from Keket.

"Cant fool you can I Deuce?" Keket replied as she started to walk away. "You will be mine."

"In your dreams." Deuce stated.


End file.
